Yang's sexual adventures
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: So i had an idea for a new story. it's very smutty. It's yuri. and Futa. Don't like that, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. Only this idea.**

**A/N: Heyyy guyys! So, I had an idea for a new story. A smutty fanfic about Yang.**

**So, I'm a little mad right now, but that won't stop me from writing. So, read and review, tell me what you think. Oh, and btw, this is a futa fic. If you don't like that, leave now. Otherwise, enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Blake**

Yang awoke to the darkness of her team's dorm room. She looked over at the glowing digital clock, and saw that it read 4:20 A.M.

"What the fuck?!" Yang whipered, wondering why she had woken up so early. She saw that Ruby and Weiss were still in bed, asleep, but Blake, however, was not. Yang saw light shining from under the bathroom door. Yang's morning wood, after failing to rip through her shorts, was poking out of the leg of her shorts instead.

She heard the shower turn on, water splattering in the shower, and a wicked thought crept into her mind. She climbed down from her bed, and began to disrobe, leaving her shirt on her bed and her shorts and boxers in the floor. She quietly made her way to the bathroom door. She slowly turned the handle, discovering it was unlocked, and stealthily crept into the bathroom like a skilled thief. She closed the door behind her, careful not to make a sound, and locked it.

While Blake had her head under the faucet, Yang used what ninja skills she had to open the shower door without alerting her partner and close it behind her. When she saw the naked, black-haired faunus, her softening morning wood hardened.

"You're up early, Blakey!" Yang said cheerfully. Blake froze, her hands still in her hair, and her eyes wide.

"Yang? W-what are you doing in here?" Blake asked, not turning around.

"I'm showering with you, Kitty Cat!" Yang answered, running her hands down Blakes sides.

"Yang, what are y-ahhhh!" Blake quietly screamed as Yang forced all 14 inches of her rock hard cock into Blake's tight asshole.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ngh! Fuck!" Blake moaned with each of Yang's thrusts into her ass. Blake's hands moved from her hair, to the shower wall, leaning against it as Yang pounded her massive cock into her virgin ass.

"Ngh! Ahhhhhh!" Blake continued to moan as Yang pounded harder and faster, stretching Blake's anus. Yang reached around and inserted two fingers into Blake's tight cunt. She began kissing and sucking on the back of Blake's neck and down her back, occasionally nipping her shoulder.

Her left hand pulled Blake from the wall and began squeezing her breasts, twisting Blake's erect nipples between her fingers. Blake couldn't take anymore. She screamed Yang's name as she came, squirting her juices all over Yang's hand.

"Mmm. You taste good, Kitty Cat!" Yang said, licking her hand clean. As Yang neared her own tipping point, she grabbed Blake by the hips and pounded her as fast and as hard as she could, causing Blake to lose her breath.

"Ahhhh!" Yang moaned as filled Blake's ass and lower intestine with her hot cum.

They stood there for a few minutes, under the hot water, Yang's arms wrapped around Blake's stomach, Yang's dick still buried deep in her ass. Blake gasped sharply as she felt Yang rip herself out of her ass.

"That was….. amazing!" Blake exclaimed, catching her breath. "You're really big." She added, staring at Yang's 11 inch flaccid cock as she shampooed her long, golden hair.

"Yep." Yang replied. Blake dropped to her knees, taking Yang's cock in her hand. Her hand didn't even completely wrap around the sleeping python. As Blake slid her hand up and down the length of Yang's member, it began to harden and rise.

"Ohh. That feels good, Blakey!" Yang teased as Blake's hand began to move faster along the rising giant. Yang moaned as Blake's head began to bob up and down on her cock. After a few minutes, Blake was taking all 14 inches of Yang into her throat.

Yang placed her hands on the back of Blake's head as it bobbed on her hard cock. She grabbed handfuls of Blake's dark hair like reins on a horse and began rapidly thrusting in and out of Blake's throat.

With one final thrust, Yang forced herself as deep into Blake's throat as she could. She came, shooting her load into Blake's stomach. Blake gasped for air after Yang pulled her cock out of her mouth. As Blake stood back up, she burped up a slimey cum bubble.

"_You_ taste good too." Blake said, swallowing the cum back down.

"That was awesome, Kitty Cat!" Yang exclaimed, pecking Blake on the lips before she exitted the shower.

"You're my first." Blake said nervously.

"You're my first, too." Yang replied.

"That was pretty good for your first time." Blake said.

"Well, I watch a lot of instructional videos." Yang said, smiling. Blake rolled her eyes and laughed.

**A/N: Woah! What a chapter, eh? Well, tell me what you think aaand, I'll get to work on the next chapter. Have a smutty day. Quek Quek! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. Only this idea.**

**A/N: Heyyyy guys! I hope you liked the last chapter. This one might be shorter, might be longer. I'm not sure. This chapter though, it kinda gave me… FreezerBurn. :3**

**Chapter 2: Weiss**

Later that day, Team RWBY was in line at the cafeteria. Ruby got there first. Behind her was Blake, then Yang, then Weiss. The day's lunch was spaghetti. Yang set her tray down and realized she had forgotten to get a fork. She turned around and slammed into Weiss, knocking her tray into her, getting spaghetti on her uniform and the floor.

"Weiss! I'm so sorr-" "Yang Xiao Long, YOU COMPLETE DUMBASS! Now I have to go change!" Weiss yelled, storming out of the cafeteria. Yang cleaned up the mess, then raced to the dorm to apologize.

Yang walked into the dorm to see Weiss standing at the closet in only her panties, which were white and lace. Weiss immediately crossed her arms over her chest to cover her bosom.

"Yang! Do you not know how to knock!?" Weiss yelled.

"Weiss, where's your bra?" Yang asked.

"I-I-I don't wear one." Weiss answered, looking away. "I mean, I'm not that big." Weiss said, lowering her arms.

"Oookay, well I wanted to apologize for spilling spaghetti all over you." Yang stated.

"I'm waiting." Weiss said, her hands on her hips. In a split second, Yang's lips crashed into Weiss's, Yang's invading tongue was halted by Weiss's clenched jaw.

"Yang! What _the hell_ do you think you are doing!?" Weiss exclaimed, backing away from the golden-haired beauty.

"Apologizing." Yang answered, her lips again crashing into Weiss's and again her tongue meeting a wall of teeth. But as her hands groped and squeezed the heiress's perfect ass, she eased up and let Yang in.

Weiss's hands rested on Yang's back as Yang's tongue explored the Ice Queen's mouth, their tongues swirling and twisting around each other. Weiss moaned as Yang slid Weiss's lace panties down until they fell to the floor. She picked Weiss up, her legs wrapping around the blonde's waist. She laid her down on Weiss's bed, where they continued to make out. Yang moved down to Weiss's breasts. Yang fondled Weiss's left breast in her hand as her tongue circled her right nipple. After a few minutes, she switched sides.

Yang migrated down Weiss's pale body, leaving kisses on her stomach. Yang forced Weiss's legs apart. She placed a light kiss on her shaven clit before digging her tongue in. Weiss moaned loudly as Yang's tongue wiggled around inside her.

"Mmm, you taste good, Ice Queen." Yang said as she pulled her tongue out. Weiss bit her lip to keep from screaming as Yang inserted two fingers into her wet pussy.

Yang pushed her fingers slowly in and out of the heiress's cunt. As she did this, she licked her clit, earning moans of pleasure from the girl. After a couple minutes, she added a third finger.

"I'm going to cum!" Weiss shouted. Yang pulled her fingers out and wrapped her arms around Weiss's thighs. She buried her face between Weiss's legs, pushing her tongue deep into her cunt to add the finishing blow.

"AHHHHHH!" Weiss screamed as she filled Yang's mouth with her cum. Yang swallowed the juices and rose up, pulling Weiss into a kiss. "So _that's _what I taste like." Weiss said.

Yang pushed Weiss down onto the bed and flipped her over.]

"Stay just like this." Yang said, lifting Weiss's ass up. She removed her uniform and walked over to her bed and grabbed a tube of lubricant from under her pillow. She squirted some lube into Weiss's asshole before lubing up her hard cock.

"Yang, what is that!?" Weiss asked.

"Just some lube." Yang answered.

"What do you need lu-AHHHH!" Weiss screamed as Yang pushed her cock into Weiss's tight asshole.

Ruby had walked in while Yang was working on Weiss's breasts. They didn't notice her when she hid under Blake's bed. Ruby fingered herself as she watched her sister pound her cock into the girl which she was in love with.

As Yang hollowed out Weiss's ass with her cock, she heard a quiet squeal behind her. But when she turned around she didn't see anything, so she ignored it and returned her focus to Weiss's ass.

"That was close!" Ruby thought. "I need to be more quiet when I cum."

"AAHHHHH!" Yang groaned as she filled Weiss's intestines with her hot, sticky cum.

"Apology… accepted." Weiss said breathlessly.

"We should probably get dressed. Class starts soon." Yang stated.

"I would, but I can't feel my legs yet." Weiss replied.

"Here, I'll help you." Yang said, standing her up. Ruby watched cum hit the flor, dripping out of Weiss's gaping ass.

After Yang and Weiss got dressed and Yang helped Weiss walk back to the cafeteria, Ruby crawled out from under the bed, half naked. She dipped her fingers in the pool of cum on the floor.

"Mmm!" Ruby hummed, licking the cum off her fingers. She looked under Yang's pillow and found some dildos. She grabbed a large, vibrating one that had a remote. She inserted it into her pussy and then put her skirt back on. She pressed a button and gasped as she felt it vibrate inside her. She turned it off and ran to class when she heard the bell ring.

Sitting in class, Ruby realized she didn't have the remote anymore. She pannicked in her seat, wondering who would find it.

Jaune was returning from the bathroom, when he saw something on the floor. It looked like a remote. He picked it up and saw Yang's name on the back. He wondered what it did. It looked like a little black remote.

"Hmm." He hummed, looking at the dial on the remote. He turned it to the first notch.

Ruby jumped, feeling the dildo vibrate.

"Ruby, are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Mhmm." Ruby nodded as she held her hands between her legs.

Jaune looked at the remote. He turned it up more, turning it a few notches. Ruby was twitching as the dildo vibrated, exciting her from inside.

Jaune turned the dial up to 'max'. Ruby cover her mouth and closed her legs tightly as she came hard, her cum running down her legs and pooling at her feet. Even after she had came, the dildo was still on max and pleasuring her.

Not even bothering to turn it off, Jaune walked back into class. He headed toward Yang, who was seated next to Ruby. As he stretched his hand towards Yang, Ruby saw th remote and snatched it from Juane. She gasped for her breath as she turned it off. She laid her head on the desk, breathing heavily as Jaune looked at her, confused in innocence. Yang just stared at her little sister, knowing what she had done.

**A/N: Hey guys. Tell me what you thought. I hope you liked it. I'm going to bed. I'll work on the rest tomorrow. Quek Quek! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY. It is property of RoosterTeeth. I only own this idea.**

**A/N: Hey fans! I see you must have liked the first two chapters. I was originally planning on having Yang fuck every character, but I'm not sure yet. This chapter is a foursome of team RWBY. Have fun!**

**Chapter 3: girls just wanna have fun**

While Blake and Weiss were studying in the library, Yang went back to the dorm. She heard Ruby singing in the shower, so she waited for her to get out. A few minutes later, Ruby walked out wrapped in a towel. As Ruby walked over to her bed, Yang jumped out and ripped her towel off.

"Ahh! Yang, what are you doing!?" Ruby shrieked, trying to cover herself.

Yang grabbed Ruby's arms and pulled them away from her breasts and forced her onto Weiss's bed.

"Yang! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelled.

"Just havin' some fun with my little sis!" Yang replied as she pushed two fingers into her sister's wet clit.

"YAAANNG!" Ruby shouted as Yang rapidly moved her fingers in and out of her sister. Yang pulled her skirt down, her rock hard 14" cock popping up. She stood up, and pulled Ruby into a sitting position. She forced her cock into her sister's open mouth. Ruby gagged on her sister's cock as it rapidly dipped into her throat repeatedly. Yang pulled Ruby off her dick and pushed her back onto the bed. She flipped her over onto her belly. She held Ruby by the hips as she pushed her cock into her virgin sister's asshole.

"AAHHH! YAAANNNG!" Ruby yelled as Yang's cock pushed deep into her ass.

Yang was busy pounding her sister's ass, she heard the door open and then heard gasps. She turned to see Weiss and Blake.

Yang pulled out of Ruby, and she collapsed on the bed. Yang turned to face her teammates.

"What about you and me this morning, Yang?" Blake asked.

"What about you and I at lunch?" Weiss asked.

"Wait, she fucked _you_?" Blake asked Weiss.

"She fucked _you_?" Weiss replied

"You're fucking _her_?!" Blake and Weiss yelled simultaneously, pointing to Ruby.

"Ladies, ladies, we can all have fun here!" Yang said, smiling nervously.

~cool transition~

Yang and Ruby laid on the bed in a 69 position, Yang's face buried between her sister's legs while Ruby was taking all of Yang into her throat. Blake and Weiss stood at Yang's rear end, wearing strap-ons. Blake was fucking Yang vaginally while Weiss got her anally. Blake and Weiss were making out with each other as they fucked the blonde. Yang had also put vibrating buttplugs in the three girls' asses.

Ruby moaned as Yang's tongue worked her pussy, the vibrations in Ruby's throat making her even harder. As Yang neared her climax, she put her hand on the back of Ruby's head, pushing her further onto her cock. She came, her anus and pussy clenched tightly around the dildos as she shot her massive load down her sister's throat. That caused Ruby to cum, squirting into Yang's mouth. Blake and Weiss climaxed just watching them.

Ruby gasped for air after she pulled Yang's cock out of her throat. Blake and Weiss pulled out of Yang as she rolled over onto her back, pulling Ruby on top of her. Ruby sat up so that she was on her knees, with her pussy right on Yang's face. Weiss took off her strap-on and crawled up on the bed. She pulled Ruby down to eat her out. Blake pulled out Weiss's buttplug and pushed her rubber cock into the open hole.

Sun and Neptune sat on a tree branch outside the dorm window.

"Damn! Dude, your girlfriend is a lesbian!" Neptune said.

"Yeah, well, so is yours!" Sun replied angrily.

"Hey, that's fine with me." Neptune stated as they watched the girls.

They watched intently as Ruby orgasmed again, filling her sister's mouth. Weiss came next, filling Ruby's mouth with her juices.

"Hey, why aren't we filming this?" Neptune asked.

"Because they would _kill _us!" Sun replied.

"Right." Neptune said.

**A/N: hey there! I know this chapter is a little short, but I'll make the next one longer, I promise. I hope you liked it. Have a good day. Quek Quek.**


End file.
